


Forgivness

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humanized Animatronics, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your last night at the pizzeria, but Foxy isn't willing to let you go so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgivness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first reader insert so I'm not too sure how good it is :P Regardless though, I hope you enjoy.

_Okay this is it,_ YN thought. _My last night-shift. I can make it through this. Soon all I’ll have to worry about is waking up on time for the day-shift._

But no matter how many times Y/N thought that, she couldn’t help the way her heart was racing as she entered Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. She took some calming breaths, wiped her sweaty hand on her jeans and went into the guards office.

After taking off her jacket and settling into the chair, Y/N was quickly checking cameras, getting back into the groove of things.

For hours she went back and fourth, watching Chica and Bonnie, keeping an eye out for the ever elusive Freddy’s location. Foxy hadn’t made so much as a single move, much to her relief. But it was also pretty bizarre. On most of the other nights he was as active as the others but now, suddenly he was silent?

_Whatever, > she thought absently, _less worry for me.__

_It continued in this fashion until she took her eyes off the monitor and glanced at the clock, a smile gracing her face. It was almost time._

_Almost six a.m._

_And it really couldn’t come any sooner. Her power was almost down to nothing, it was taking all she had to just use the monitor._

_She looked back down, switching through cameras. Everyone was pretty far away, but she was too happy to think about how odd that was._

_And then she saw him._

_Foxy._

_He was loose._

__No, no, no. Why now?_ Looking at the remaining power supply, Y/N knew there wasn’t enough to last. This is it, she thought with dread, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her eyes were glued to the screen, watching as Foxy raced from Pirate’s Cove. _

_Coming, coming for her._

_Foxy was always her favorite so maybe it was for the best that it was him, almost some kind of sick irony. She would have laughed if she wasn’t so terrified._

_She threw down the monitor, the thin device skittering across the floor and hitting a wall. Y/N stood up, squaring her shoulders. She wasn’t going to die sitting down._

_And then there Foxy was, so close. It was almost over._

_The world seemed to move in slow motion as Foxy raced towards her, the light glinting off his raised hook. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, she certainly didn’t want to see what was about to happen next._

_Y/N couldn’t help but imagine the hook coming down, cold metal ripping though cloth and flesh easily as her blood sprayed out. She waited, her pulse thundering in her ears, tears coming to her eyes._

__I was so close! Five fucking forty and it’s my last night too, damn it,_ she thought. Anger and disappointment surged through her._

_She heard Foxy coming closer, skidding to a halt in front of her. She waited for the inevitable pain, standing as still as possible, as if that might help lessen it. Her breath came in small pants, why wasn’t he doing anything? Was this part of their sick game? Y/N opened her eyes slowly, scared of what she would see before her._

_Standing in front of her was Foxy, simply staring at her, his ears cocked to the side almost in curiosity. After all these years, he somehow he still looked almost exactly the same. His bright red hair still shone, despite years of neglect, his red captain’s coat hung open over a torn, white shirt. Her eyes were draw to his chest, to the scratches there._

_His skin was slashed open, wires and a glint of metal could be glimpsed, one of the only things that reminded her he wasn’t truly human._

_Y/N couldn’t help but think about how beautiful he was, despite all the damage. Yes, she was sure now, she was glad he would be the last thing she would see._

_She locked her gaze onto his golden eyes. And then he was moving suddenly, closing the distance between them. Y/N gasped in shock as his arms closed around her._

__Wait, this can’t be right? What the hell is happening? It’s almost like he’s.....hugging me?_ _

_Y/N swallowed hard, uncertain of what to do next. She was afraid any small movement might set him off, but at the same time the hug felt oddly comforting._

_She jumped a little as Foxy opened his mouth. Y/N could feel his breath on her ear, strangely warm. “Thank you,” he whispered._

_“W-what?,” she managed to get out. This was far beyond anything she imagined was going to happen and the sheer weirdness of it all was making her head spin._

_He chuckled. “You don’t have to be afraid, none of us are here to hurt you.”_

_Y/N furrowed her brow confused. “Then what was that with that guy on the phone? He said that you-” Foxy sneered at the mention of the phone guy, cutting her off._

_“I know what he said.” His voice was filled with malice and she was glad it wasn’t directed at her for the moment._

_“Just know that he deserved what happened to him. He was the one who killed those children,” Foxy explained._

_Y/N stiffened in shock. She knew about the murders of course, but to hear that the man who had left her those messages was the one we actually did it, who had killed such young children. The man had torn families apart and destroyed lives. She had felt sorry for him, actually felt sad when she heard his death._

_For a moment her anger felt blinding, an all encompassing hatred. She understood why the animatronics would attack the murderer, he deserved it just like Foxy had said. But why her? Why were they still coming after her?_

_Foxy continued after a long moment. “What he did...it brought us to life, so to speak. But night is the only time we can do what we want. In the day, it’s like we’re being controlled. We have no choice.” His voice sounded defeated at the admission, like he was almost ashamed._

_“That’s awful,” Y/N said. It felt so unreal, she didn’t doubt it but it was such a shock to hear that they weren’t just mindless robots, that they actually felt and thought._

_“Anyway, what I meant to say was, you are different, Y/N. You don’t need to fear us, not anymore, not ever. You’re innocent in all of this.” She sucked in a breath when he said her name, it sounded so natural coming from his mouth._

_“If I’m so innocent, then why me? Why have you all been stalking me?” Y/N needed to know, if they didn’t want to hurt her, then why? “I deserve the truth.”_

_“Of course. This was all just a stupid game,” Foxy sighed into her hair, the motion tickling her ear, “we get so lonely here.” His grip on her tightened protectively and Y/N realized she had started to hug him back._

_His voice suddenly turned angry, startling her, “But after seeing what it was doing to you, how we were scaring you, that you thought we wanted to kill-” he broke off, seemingly unable to continue. When he spoke again his voice was calm once more._

_“I couldn’t left it go on. Y/N, I’m so sorry for what we’ve done to you. I hope someday you can forgive us.” The last bit was barely a whisper and she felt sad, so incredibly sad for them._

_What would it be like, she wondered, forced to go through the same motions everyday? To only be able to do what you wanted at night, when there was no one around? It would drive her insane, she finally decided. Of course they would want entertainment, and an unsuspecting night-guard was perfect for it. Something kept bothering her though._

_Y/N pulled back so she could look into Foxy’s eyes. “Of course I forgive you. I forgive all of you.” He smiled then, a beautiful and sad smile that made her heart ache. “But why bother explaining any other this to me?”_

_He looked down, almost seeming ashamed. “Y/N, I..” he trailed off, then started again. “Freddy said we should just forget about you after this, to let you think whatever you wanted about us.”_

_He looked into her eyes again. “But I knew I couldn’t do that. Y/N these past five nights I’ve come to admire you,” Y/N looked shocked but Foxy continued, “Your strength and determination are incredible. Anyone else would have quit and never looked back.” Foxy pushed a few loose stands of hair behind Y/N’s ear._

_Y/N blushed. “I just always felt like I had to come back for some reason, like there was something pulling me back.”_

_“I know what you mean,” Foxy mumbled. Y/N’s heart sped up as he leaned down, his lips barely brushing hers._

_Y/N stood up on her tiptoes to meet him, deepening the kiss. She was dimly aware of the sound of clock chiming six a.m beside her, but honestly she couldn’t have cared less. She wanted nothing more than the rest of the world to disappear, for it to be just the two of them._

_Unfortunately though, as quickly as the moment had begun, it was over. Foxy abruptly stood straight, breaking the kiss._

_Y/N’s felt her heart drop, had she done something wrong? While it was true she wasn’t the most experienced, his sudden change in mood was bizarre._

_Foxy started to turn, but Y/N grabbed his sleeve cuff, forcing him to look at her. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat as she locked her eyes with his._

_Foxy’s golden eyes were glazed over, all signs of intelligence gone. He pulled out of her grip, moving somewhat mechanically away from the office._

_Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Y/N realized this was what he had meant by not being able to control his actions during the day. She watched Foxy walk away, her heart aching._

_Brushing her tears away, Y/N made a decision. She definitely wasn’t going to start the day shift tomorrow. In fact she was going to insist that the night shift be solely hers._

_As much as she had dreaded it before, now she knew what had kept pulling her back to to this place._

_She would be back tomorrow night._

_“I promise, Foxy,” she whispered._


End file.
